God's Punishment
by Angel's Doll
Summary: Eight gods/goddess, find themselves going to the same school. Twist- What if they reawaken a fallen puzzle/mystery/ random club, that had no members, to it's former glory. CS, IS, ORS, OCXOC. Rated M, just incase.


Hey, I have legally changed my name to Angel's Doll, or is it legal.

Anyways, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>[ Third Person's POV] ( In heaven )<p>

" Hey, hey, hey, hey..." A young girl with navy blue hair with matching eyes, wearing a navy blue peplos, with a gold chain, that has twinkle shaped charms, warped around her waist, was poking her sister awake.

" Be more creative with your words, Dawn, just saying Hey, will make me even more bored, and sleepy." The other young girl replied, she has ankle length black hair, and was wearing a purple peplos with a sliver chain that has music note charms attached, with the most beautiful voice, opening one of her eyes, to reveal a dazzling royal blue eye.

" Really, Miyu." Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

" Yes, really." She replied, closing her eye, and opening the other, to reveal a vibrant, dark purple.

" Sometimes, it really is unbelievable, that you have two different coloured eyes when you do that." Dawn admitted.

" So, what do you want." Miyu asked.

" Oh, remember, the other day we played prank on father."

" Yeah."

" He has a punishment."

" Oh, great."

" Yeah, whatever, just come."

" Yes, ma'am."

Miyu followed her older sister, by a few months, to the throne room. There was three people. One has long brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing the same thing as the two girls, but it's was green with leaf charms attached to the gold chain. The other girl has lighter brown hair, and sapphire eyes, and was wearing the same thing, but red, with a gold chain that has flame shaped charms attached. The last person, was Zeus, the god of gods.

" Girls, why, you all are smart, minus May, and Dawn." Zeus started.

" Hey." They both yelled.

" You all have excellent powers, and abilities, not to mention, stellar ability to control them."

" Yet, you are pranksters, and tricksters, and... I have a headache."

" Well, I'm not going to be an illusion of perfection." Miyu said, stubbornly.

" Anyways, I'm going to send you to a mortal school."

" Mortals, the very things corrupted by greed, and pleasure." Leaf said.

" Now, now girls."

" Goddess of music, sound, and magic, Miyu."

" Here."

" Goddess of light, sunsets, and sunrises, Dawn."

" Yeah."

" Goddess of fire, passion, and bravery, May.

" Yeah, yeah."

" Goddess of nature, earth, and animals, Leaf."

" Yeah."

" You are hereby banished to the human world."

" Ehhhh."

* * *

><p>[ Third Person's POV] ( In The Underworld )<p>

" Guys." A young boy, who had long black hair, and dark blue eyes, wearing a black toga with blue details, and a blue ribbon choker around his neck.

" Yeah, what, Sora." Replied an other young boy, who has shoulder length lavender hair, and onyx eyes, and was wearing a black toga with lavender detailing.

" Where's Gary."

" Do you need to ask." A young boy, with green hair, and matching eyes, wearing a black toga, with green details.

" Probably, out seducing some woman."

" Cool it, Paul, let's just believe or try to believe in Gary." Sora said, then he made a messager cloud.

" Hey Gary, what are you doing,we have to go to mortal school."

" Ok, be back in a bit." Gary replied, with moaning sounds in the background.

" Ok, let's never believe in him again."

" Told you so."

" Believe in him, the only thing you get in return is nothing, but new girls, every single day."

" Wise words, Paul, as expected of the god of darkness, death, and sorrow ."

" Really, mr. God of storms, natural disasters, and wind."

" Drew, what are you doing to my hair." Sora asked, to Drew, who was braiding a small piece of it.

" I got bored, ok, and when I get bored, I need something to do." He replied.

" Says, the god of tricks, riddles, and pranks."

Drew rolled his eyes.

" Where's our beloved dad, Hades."

" Don't know, don't care."

" Where is Gary, school starts in 5 minutes."

" Morals filled with hope, courage, and happiness, bleh."

" Have you guys joined a club, yet." Sora asked.

" Nope."

" No."

" Me nether, but you have to join a club, in this stupid school."

" Rules are meant to be broken."

" I'm back." Gary yelled, he has spiky brown hair, and black eyes, he was wearing a black toga with brown details.

" Hurray, school."

This school is a private school, that's high tech, and expensive, but since they're gods, they can get in. Anyways, you can chose a culture and you can design your own uniform, for example, you can chose Chinese, a Chinese dress with gold trimmings, and a goldfish design on the fabric.

Drew has a London England, butler based suit, with a green necktie. Sora has a Japanese based, black yukata with a blue sash. Paul has what he's wearing, right now. And Gary has a suit, with a loose tie, and slightly baggy pants.

" Paul, you should really change your uniform, what if someone finds out about us."

" No."

" That's Paul, for you."

" You can't change his mind."

" I heard, there's some new girls." Gary said.

" Where did you hear that."

" A teacher in bed." He replied, oh so smartly.

" Pervert."

" You should get arrested."

" Take a chill pill."

" Whatever, let's hurry, or get a 5 hour detention, and a 3 lecture."

* * *

><p>There, a new story, first chapter, done. I know you're think, why didn't you use Natsume (OC from a different story, for all of you that don't know), well Natsume doesn't fit in to Miyu's character, so *bam* Miyu is created. Oh, and Sora is in it because his looks, and name were perfect for this, but this story's Sora, and Assassin Vs Girl's Sora, have very different personality, and this Sora has his hair, untied, but the other Sora has his hair tied in a low ponytail.<p> 


End file.
